1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a mounting system that is adapted to couple to a back side of a monitor and swing the monitor near one its side.
2. Background of the Invention
Flat panel monitors such as computer monitors, LCD, plasma, slim televisions, and the like (collectively referred to as “monitor(s)”) are becoming popular because they can be mounted onto a wall to save floor space and for their aesthetically pleasing appearance. In many applications, the monitor is placed on a table, mounted to a wall, or even hanging from a ceiling. In these applications, however, in order to reposition the monitor, the viewer needs to walk over to the monitor and physically move the monitor to a new viewing angle.
Motorized swinging mounts are now available that are designed to swing the monitor on its side muck like a door that swings from one of its sides attached to hinges. These motorized swinging mounts are provided with a pivot point that swings opens and closes through motorized action. The motorized swinging mounts are designed so that its pivot points are design to be juxtaposed on the outer edge of the monitor so that the monitor can swing open 90 degrees. Such motorized swinging mounts, however, have a number of limitations. First, with the pivot point on the back side and located on the out side edge of the monitor, much of the motorized swinging arm is exposed so that it is esthetically unpleasing. Second, in many applications, it may be desirable to install the motorized mount or the combination of the monitor and the motorized mount into a recessed wall. Such recessed installation, however, minimizes the gap between monitor and the wall so that the motorized swinging arm is prevented from swinging the monitor to the fully open position or 90 degrees. Accordingly, there is a need for a mount that can swing open a monitor from one of its side without being exposed from the side of the monitor.